Counterpart
by Perfectly-Imperfect1996
Summary: Anna Mackenzie is the new girl in Neptune but she's already become best friends with Lilly Kane. Lilly isn't the only one that is georgous, popular and charming anymore and maybe it's time someone else took over. Pre-series, Logan/Other & Logan/Lilly
1. 1 Happiest Place on Earth

_**This is set in 2011ish so its more modern compared to the tv show. Also I know Jenifer Lawrence is Katniss but this is fiction so deal…**_

Anna Mackenzie just moved into her new house in Neptune California, in the zip code 90909. She already felt like she belonged here it was beautiful in Neptune and she was excited to start school at Neptune High on Monday.

When Anna woke up Sunday morning she put her hair up in a messy bun and walked down stairs. "Anna!" Her father called from his office "Can you go get the paper please?"

"Yeah!" She called back.

Logan walked out of his house and down the driveway to get his paper, prepared to fight off the nosey paparazzi or the annoying tourists. When he reached the gate he saw quite a few people outside. "Back up people." He said opening his gate.

"We aren't here for _you_ this morning." One guy said.

"Here she comes!" Another guy yelled. Anna opened her gate and she was swarmed with people.

"Anna! How do you respond to the rumors that you are hiding out in Neptune because of a scandal with your costar?"

"What?" Anna said overwhelmed by all the people. Logan pushed his way through the crowd.

"Get away from her!" He said pushing the gate closed behind him as people still yelled out questions.

"Thanks." Anna told him when they reached her front steps.

"No problem. I'm used to them. They're crazy huh?"

"Definitely. Do you want to come in? We're about to eat breakfast. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Sure." Logan and Anna walked inside and into the kitchen.

"Mom, can…" She turned to Logan "I didn't get your name…"

"Logan, Logan Echolls."

"Can Logan stay for breakfast? He lives across the street and helped me with the paparazzi."

"Get out another place setting." Anna's mom, Diana, told her.

"Can't we just eat in the living room?" Anna asked.

"Fine." Diana said scowling.

Anna got out the plates and Diana gave them some scrambled eggs and bacon. Logan and Anna walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I don't know what her problem is. She used to be cool but ever since my dad said he was taking a job here she started to act like a bitch..." Anna said. Logan laughed.

"Well I don't really know anyone who would be thrilled if some guy showed up at their house in his pajamas for breakfast." Logan said. He paused for a second. "You know, I told you my name but I don't know yours."

"Anna Mackenzie."

"Is your dad Steve Mackenzie?"

"Yep."

"I heard Mr. Kane talking about him coming to work at Kane Enterprises."

"You know the Kanes?"

"Yeah I go to school with Duncan and Lilly at Neptune High." Logan said.

"I guess we'll be going to school together then. Hey, do you think you could give me a ride? My car didn't make it here safely so I won't be able to drive for a while."

"Yeah, sure" He took a bite of his eggs. "These are really good. My mom is on this health kick and our eggs have no salt and are just the egg whites."

Anna made a face ,"Ew."

"Yeah. I'm surprised you got the paparazzi's full attack I didn't think the business people got hounded by them, Duncan's never complained about it. My dad is Aaron Echolls and we're always dealing with paparazzi and real Hollywood tours." Logan said.

"Yeah, but they aren't after my dad for his brains. It's me, I'm the actress. You know that big summer blockbuster, Hunger Games…."

"Oh I never saw it. I heard it was good though…"

Anna laughed. "It _was_ good! But thank you for admitting you haven't seen it. I know a lot of people that would lie to get on my good side."

"Well I'm one of those guys that are never on anyone's good side." Logan said.

Anna and Logan talked about people they knew and Logan told her all about Neptune High.

"I should probably get going but I'll see you tomorrow morning. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"What time do you normally leave?" Anna asked.

"Around 7"

"Ok sounds good." Anna walked him out towards the door.

Monday morning Anna and Logan saw each other at the gate when they went to get their papers; fortunately the paparazzi didn't seem to come out during the week so they didn't have them to deal with.

At 6:55 Logan hit the buzzer on the gate and Anna met him at the end of the driveway. They drove to school and Anna watched outside as we drove.

"Welcome to Neptune High, the happiest place on Earth." Logan said sarcastically as they pulled into the lot.

"I thought that was Disney World." Anna said laughing.

"Ok second happiest." Logan jumped out of the xterra when they pulled into a parking space. Several guys were waiting and they started talking to him. Logan looked over his shoulder at Anna. "Find me at lunch."

"Ok." She grabbed her bag out of the back and walked towards the school hoping there would be clearly marked signs pointing to the office.

Once Anna finally got to the office and got her schedule the bell had rung and she was trying to find her homeroom which was also where her first period class was.

"Are you lost?" A blonde girl asked coming up to her.

"Yeah kinda of. I'm looking for Mr. Wells, English." Anna told her

"Oh that's my first class too, come with me. I'm Veronica Mars by the way. My dad is the Sheriff."

"Anna Mackenzie."

"Oh were you in that movie that came out over the summer?" Veronica asked

"Yeah that was me…"

"Here we are." Anna and Veronica sat their bag down at desks next to each other. Anna went and gave Mr. Wells the sheet she was supposed to get signed by all her teachers.

"We have a new student today. This is Anna Mackenzie." Mr. Wells said. A few people mumbled 'hello' "That's about the best you're going to get around here." He said. Anna smiled and sat back down. The announcements were starting.

"Hello everyone welcome to another year at Neptune High. I'm Meg Manning the junior anchor for Neptune High News. Cheerleading try outs are at 4:00 in the gym for juniors and seniors. Basketball practice is at 3:00 also in the gym. Key Club has a meeting in Mrs. Hayes's room during lunch. That's all for announcements today. Have a great year and go pirates!"

"When do you have PE?" Veronica asked.

"Um third period." Anna said checking her schedule.

"Same here. You should join Pep Squad with me and Lilly. You get the PE credit without ever having to play dodge ball."

"Sounds awesome."

After English Anna had Biology with Mrs. Dizer. When she got there she saw Logan sitting with one of the guys he had been talking to that morning. Anna gave Mrs. Dizer the sheet and then sat down at her lab table. Logan moved his stuff over to her table.

"I think I'll sit with you. You're probably smarter than Duncan." Logan said.

"That's Duncan Kane?" Anna said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah. He's dating Veronica the-"

"Sheriff's daughter." Anna said finishing for him "We have English together." She clarified

"I can tell you're a big fan of hers." Logan said with a laugh.

"Eh…She's ok." Anna said with a shrug.

I walked to the gym which was pretty close to my biology class room so it wasn't hard to find. I saw Veronica and she motioned for me to join the group she was standing with.

"Lilly, this is that girl I was telling you about that's in my English class."

"Hi!" Lilly said happily. "I'm Lilly!"

"You're Duncan's sister right?" Anna asked her.

"Yep." She said. "So you're going to join pep squad right?"

"That's that plan."

"Awesome! You'll love it, especially being new and all. You get to meet lots of people, and lots of boys!" She said with a smile. Veronica rolled her eyes. "Why'd you join pep squad, Veronica?"

"Um, the PE credit. You?" Veronica said.

"Veronica, I suffer from too much pep. I needed a pep outlet. Plus, Sassy says girls who join the clubs really get the fellas."

"Cause you really need a lot of help on that front." Veronica said.

"Well, you know what my mom says. You have to kiss a few toads…That's it. That's her entire philosophy."

"All your mom says to me is 'Shouldn't you be going home?' Why does she hate me?"

"She'd hate anyone she thought Duncan might love as much as her. Friendly advice, watch her. She'll break the two of you up if she can."

"Yeah I will but I'm not here for the boys, ok?"

"Come on Ronnie! Just because you're dating Duncan doesn't mean you can't have a backup all lined up. You know I do."

"You have, like three backups Lilly." Veronica said.

"You're right, I do!" All three girls started laughing.

After pep squad Anna had Spanish as her fourth period class. All her new friends took French and so Anna didn't know anyone in this class. After Spanish it was time for lunch she walked to the commons where the tables were and she looked around. She spotted Logan, Duncan and Veronica and she walked up the stairs to them.

"Hey!" Logan said.

"Pizza?" Veronica offered pushing the box toward her.

"Or you could wait 10 minutes and share Chinese with me." Lilly said coming up behind her.

"Um Chinese sounds good. No one told me you could have food delivered." Anna said sitting down.

"You have to have Pirate Points. It's some weird thing we do but being in clubs or sports earn you points so you'll get some soon." Lilly said.

"Cool."

"I don't think we've officially met." Duncan said. "You did steal my bio partner though."

Anna laughed. "Hey, that wasn't my fault!"

"Logan how do you know Anna already?" Lilly asked.

"She lives across the street. I saved her from the paparazzi yesterday."

"That is so sweet!" Lilly said. Logan put his arm around her waist.

Of course, Anna thought a bit sourly, Lilly is dating Logan.

"Hey guys!" a girl that Anna remembered seeing in Pep Squad said. The girl was dressed in way too much pink for Anna's taste and it hurt her eyes.

"Hey!" Lilly said patting the seat on the other side of her.

"I don't think I know you." The girl said to Anna.

"Anna Mackenzie."

"Oh my gosh! _The_ Anna Mackenzie? Like of the Hunger Games?"

"Yeah…"

"That's so cool! Madison Sinclair." She said giving her hair a flip with a pink manicured hand. This girl obviously thought very highly of herself...

"Ooh the Chinese is here!" Lilly said grabbing the bag of food from the delivery guy. She dumped the food on to three different plates and handed one to Madison and one to Anna. There seemed to be a new tension in there air.

After lunch Anna had History and Geometry both of which she had with Lilly and Duncan. She said bye to Lilly after Geometry and went to meet Logan at the car.

"I was wondering when you would turn up." Logan said. He was leaning against the car.

"Sorry I was talking to Lilly. We didn't even realize the bell had rung in math, when everyone left we kinda figured it out…"

Logan laughed. "Sounds like Lilly." Anna and Logan got into the car.

"So you and Lilly are dating?" Anna asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, on and off."

"Cool." There was a pause.

"You want to study for that bio quiz we have tomorrow." He asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe we have a quiz already and we've only been back for a day." Anna said.

"I know." When they pulled up to the gate Logan let Anna out "I'm going to go park my car and tell my mom where I'm going. I'll be over in a second." Anna walked inside and went up to the dance studio. Her parents surprised her with having the second guest room converted into a dance studio for her whe they moved in. Anna had turned one section of the room that was set back from the rest into a study corner, complete with bean bags and fluffy rugs.

Logan rang the door bell and Anna ran downstairs to get him. She led him up to the studio and opened the door. "You have a dance studio in your house?"

"Yup. Come on I've got a study corner over here." They had only been studying for 10 minutes when there was a knock on the studio door.

"Anna, you have another guest." Diana called to her daughter.

"I do?" Anna said. Diana opened the door and Duncan walked in.

"Hey. Um I was going over to Logan's to study for the bio quiz but Len told me he was here. Is it ok if I study with you guys?"

"Yeah come on." Anna said motioning him over. "Thanks mom!" She said and Diana left.

"You have a dance studio in you house?" Duncan asked.

"That's what I said!" Logan laughed.

"Ok guys we have to study this stuff. Because somebody was talking to me during the lecture and I didn't hear anything." Anna said looking pointedly at Logan.

Anna, Logan and Duncan spent the rest of the afternoon studying and talking about their friends. Anna was pretty confident that this year was going to go just great.


	2. 2 Just pissing everyone off today

Tuesday morning Anna woke up feeling well rested for once and she skipped down stairs and paused in the kitchen to see that her mom had made a ton of yummy drop biscuits, she did love southern cooking. Anna hurried outside and skipped down the driveway. She waved at Logan across the street. "Good morning!" She called. He smiled at her. "Are you hungry?"

"Why?" He asked.

"My mom made biscuits. I'll bring you one."

She went back up to her room and chose a laid back outfit for her second day of school. Before she started doing her makeup she ran downstairs and started the espresso machine. Logan picked her up at the gate and she carried out two biscuits and two Starbucks travel cups with lattes. "Here." She said handing him all of it. She tossed her bag in the back and hopped in. She grabbed her cup and biscuit.

"What's wrong with it? It's lopsided." Logan said studying the food.

Anna scowled. "It's supposed to be that way. Eat it."

"It's good."

"I know." She took a sip of her coffee. "My mom drinks like three shots of espresso every morning. I can't even imagine how much worse she'd be if she didn't." Logan laughed.

When they got to school Anna hopped out of the car and grabbed her bag "See you in bio!" she said and hurried off to English. "Hey Veronica!" She said slipping into her seat as the bell rang.

"Hey! So what did you think of your first day at Neptune High yesterday?"

"It was great! Everyone is so cool!"

"That's great. You fit right in, everyone likes you too."

"Cool!" Just then a folded up paper landed on her desk she looked around for the person who had sent it before she unfolded it.

_You're hot._ She read. "Ronnie, I think this is for you. Real original…" She gave her the note.

Veronica laughed. "No, no this is definitely for you. It's from Dick Casablancas."

"Which one is that?" Anna asked looking over her shoulder.

"Blonde one with the shaggy hair." Veronica said. Anna turned around fast.

"Not my type…"

"I didn't think so. Last time I checked he was dating Madison Sinclair." Veronica told her.

"Oh good I bet they deserve each other."

"So I'm not the only one who doesn't think Madison has a soul?"

"No, you are not." The two girls started laughing.

"Miss Mars, Miss Mackenzie, is there something you would like to share with the class? Do you find the struggles of Griet to be funny?" Mr. Wells said, causing them to giggle more.

"No…" Anna said glancing at the _Girl with a Pearl Earring _book she hadn't even opened once. Veronica looked at her and they started silently laughing again.

Anna sat down next to Logan in biology. She was still red faced from laughing so hard. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"Well Dick passed me a note and then Veronica and I were talking about Madison and it wasn't that funny but Mr. Wells called us out and then we started laughing even harder."

"What happened to not really liking Veronica?" Logan asked.

"Well we both think that Madison Sinclair is a plastic Barbie with no soul….So we bonded over that." Anna said.

Logan laughed. "Already making enemies here?"

"It's always good to have a few healthy rivalries." Anna said with a nod. "I just have to decide what we're fighting over…"

Mrs. Dizer glared at them. "People who talk throughout tests fail. I'll let you slide this time Miss Mackenzie because you're new, but don't do it again."

Logan and Anna looked at each other and started laughing.

Anna took off to the gym next and met Lilly and Veronica on the side of the gym where pep squad met.

"So I was wondering what's the difference between Pep Squad and Cheerleaders?" Anna asked as she sat down next to Lilly.

"Well…Cheerleaders cheer and we…pep?" Lilly said "All I know is that we dance better than they do. And we have more fun!"

"You are not very helpful." Anna said

"I know!" Lilly said sing-songy

"Hi girls!" Ms. Stafford said getting up "I've got you girl's pep squad uniforms!" She opened a big box full of Neptune Pirates shirts and green shorts "Shelly, Meg, could you two help me pass these out."

"I'm going to look good in these shorts!" Lilly said happily holding up her pair. Veronica and Anna laughed.

"Next week we'll be painting signs for the first basket ball game of the season, and the week after that we'll hang them up around campus." Ms. Stafford said.

"Oh joy paint. I don't take art for a reason." Veronica said.

"Well we could always paint you and hang _you_ up!" Lilly said. The three girls started giggling.

After Spanish, Anna hurried to the lunch table to tell Lilly to order Mexican today. "Lilly!"

"Yo!"

"What are you getting for lunch today?"

"I dunno? What do you want?"

"Mexican!" Anna said. "I have wanted cheese enchiladas all day!"

"Sounds yummy! Anyone else want any?" Lilly asked looking around. They shook their heads and pointed at their pizza. "Do you guys ever eat anything but pizza? That can't be healthy!"

"So Anna, what are you doing this weekend?" Dick said putting his arm around her.

"Um, something that doesn't involve you." She said sliding away. A chorus of 'buuurn' sounded from the table.

"Whatever your loss." He said.

"Did my boyfriend just ask you out?" Madison said sauntering up.

"Yeah but-"Anna started.

"Oh so you're that kind of girl! I actually thought we might be friends but you're just a boyfriend stealer! Lilly, Veronica you two better watch out she's spending an awful lot of time with your boyfriends. Who knows maybe they're next!" Madison was turning red.

"Wow, way to be mature Madison. I actually think this table is a little crowded today; maybe you should go sit somewhere else. Like with the PCHers , I bet they'd make room for a pretty blonde." Lilly said, as she snapped her phone shut.

Madison gasped, but left anyway.

"Whoa I guess that's what we're fighting over." Anna said at the same time as Veronica leaned over and said "It's ok; remember she doesn't have a soul.

After lunch History and Geometry were uneventful and soon she was on the way home with Logan.

"You wanna come over? We could go swimming or something." Logan said as they pulled up to her house

"Sure let me get changed and I'll come over." Anna ran up to her room and changed into her favorite yellow bikini and a cover up. She ran back downstairs "Mom! I'm going swimming at Logan's!" There wasn't an answer and she just shrugged and left.

Anna knocked on Logan's door across the street. Logan opened the door. Len ran out of one of the rooms "Out, out! Both of you! We're having the carpets cleaned and we can't have you two walking around! No pool either we just poured in some more of the cleaner."

"Um we can just going swimming at my place. I actually haven't even gone swimming in it yet." Anna told Logan.

"That's sounds perfect!" Len said shooing them away.

"Well I didn't know they were cleaning today…Are you sure your parents won't mind me coming over again?" Logan asked as they walked across the street.

"they'll be fine." Anna said, they walked around the side of her house and to the pool deck. She tugged off her cover up and dived in with perfect form. She pulled her hair up in a bun as soon as she was back up. "I was on the swim team in middle school." She said floating on her back.

"Where'd you go to school last year?" Logan asked after he jumped in.

"Private tutor for me and my costars. Going to a normal school wouldn't really work since we had to film in different locations all the time."

"Ever been surfing?" He asked.

"Nope. I want to learn though but I lived in landlocked Tennessee most of my life so I haven't really had the chance."

"You should come with me Duncan, Lilly and Veronica this summer. They can't surf at all but they like to hang out on the beach."

"If I don't get them mad at me by then." Anna said laughing "Madison is crazy."

"Don't worry Lilly isn't the jealous type."

"Yeah she doesn't seem like it."

"How so?"

"Just stuff she's said." Anna said vaguely, wondering if Logan knew about all of Lilly's 'backups'. They floated in silence for a while until Logan splashed her. They got in a huge splash fight and were laughing really hard.

"I think it's time for Logan to go home." Diana said walking out of the house.

"Um mom, he's only been here for like an hour."

"Yes well I'm sure he needs to get going."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Anna" Logan said getting out of the pool. Anna got a good look and his abs and filed that away under things to think about later, when her mom wasn't acting like a bitch.

"Mom what is your problem?" Anna asked after Logan had left.

"I don't remember telling you, you could have him over."

"You've never had to give me permission before. You trust me, remember?"

"I don't like that boy."

"What's wrong with Logan?" Anna said getting annoyed. Her mom stared at her for a minute before turning on her heel and walking away.


	3. 3 Souless Sinclair and Skank Coughs

Anna woke up and followed her normal morning routine. Get up, get dressed, get the paper, get in the car and go to school. The over pep from the day before had mostly worn off and now she was just tired.

"So how mad is your mom?" Logan asked.

"Well I didn't see her this morning." Anna said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Probably a bad thing. Usually she is sitting at the kitchen table on her lap top drinking an espresso." Anna said, "She'll get over it though."

"Maybe we shouldn't hang out until your mom calms down."

"No she'll be ok. Oh my gosh! I have dance this afternoon! I wasn't going to ride with you on Wednesdays because I'm going to have to go to the studio and then I leave late."

"It's ok; I'll take you to the dance place." Logan said.

"I'll ask someone else for a ride home after so you don't have to stay." When they got to school Anna hopped out and hurried to her locker to dump her things before English.

"Hey Ronnie." She said sliding into her seat right before the bell rang.

"Hey." Veronica yawned, "Did you read any of this book last night?"

"Nope. I haven't touched the thing." Anna said.

"Me either. I hear we have a paper due Monday though."

"Ew. I guess I need to read then…" Anna said as the announcements flicked on.

"Good morning Neptune High! I hope everyone is having a great week back so far! Don't forget auditions for the school play start next week so be working on your songs and monologues to perform. Also there is a CCE meeting at lunch today in the conference room outside the vice principal's office you may bring your lunches. That's all for this morning, have a great day!" Meg said signing off.

"She is way too cheerful for her own good." Anna mumbled.

"Meg's cool."

"She's still too dang cheerful for 8AM…" Anna dozed off during Mr. Wells lecture about the significance of this that and the other thing in the boring book they were supposed to be reading. The bell rang interrupting Mr. Well's rant.

"Ok class on Monday I want a five paragraph paper about the relationship between Griet and 4 other supporting characters." The whole class groaned.

Anna was rushing to get to bio before the bell rang. She sat down hoping that Mrs. Dizer wouldn't realize that the bell rang right before she had slipped in. "God, I am so tired today!" She exclaimed to Logan. She turned to face him and realized he wasn't there. Okay he was here this morning what happened to him? Anna thought.

She doodled on her lab about snails and plants as she listened to Mrs. Dizer describe the procedure. "Miss Mackenzie you can move over with Duncan." She looked over to see that he was sitting all by himself. She picked up her bag and moved over to his lab table.

"Where's Logan?" Anna asked.

"I think he and some of the other guys skipped to go surfing." Duncan said.

"Why didn't you go?" Anna asked.

"I guess I wasn't invited. Logan knows I'm trying to keep a good attendance record so I can stay on the honor roll. It's a big thing to my parents." Duncan shrugged.

"My mom doesn't really care about my grades as long as I go to college. She doesn't want me to be just another celebrity who doesn't have a college degree." Anna said. Duncan nodded. "Well we should probably do this lab thingy…"

"I'll set up LoggerPro if you want to go get the test tubes."

"Ok." Anna walked to the back counter and grabbed a rack of test tubes that were already filled with the snails and plants that needed to be in them. She labeled the test tubes with letters and decided to give the snails names. "Meet Bailey, Darla, Francis and Hannah." She said plopping the test tubes down on the table.

"You named the snails?" Duncan asked amused.

"Yes, yes I did." The two of them worked on collecting data about the environment the plant and the snail created in their tube.

"Ok, the bells about to ring. Go ahead and clean up your tables and label the test tube rack so we know who's is who's tomorrow." Mrs. Dizer said.

"Off to pep squad!" Anna said with mock enthusiasm. Duncan laughed. "Go pirates!" She said laughingly.

Anna caught up with Lilly in the hall on the way to the gym. "Anna! I have got to show you something! Come on!" Lilly tugged Anna into the gym and sat her down next to Veronica on the bleachers. "Oh my gosh, look what I found in my cereal box this morning. It's a spy pen."

"What's a spy pen?" Veronica asked. Lilly pulled a pink pen out of her pocket and screwed off the lid to reveal the hidden compartment. "How covert ops of you."

"I'm gonna use it to pass secret messages to all of my lovahs." Lilly said happily.

"This is going to be a very busy little pen." Veronica said.

"Isn't it a little girly? Won't people wonder why some guy has a pink pen?" Anna asked looking at it.

"Well…I don't know but that's his business."

"Ok girls tomorrow we are going to start learning a routine for the basketball game but today I'm just going to teach it to the captains." Mrs. Stratford said. Madison and Shelly got up. Madison made sure to shoot a dirty look towards Anna, Lilly and Veronica on her way across the gym.

"Madison is officially no longer welcome at our table." Lilly stated matter of factly

"Why?" Veronica asked

"She just gave us the stink eye. Nobody gives the prettiest girls in school the stink eye." Lilly said. Veronica and Anna looked at each other. "Oh come on girls! Fights have been started over smaller things than this!" Lilly said coming out of her serious mode and becoming the giggly Lilly again.

"So what are we officially at war?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, yes we are. Madison Sinclair, prepare to be destroyed." Lilly said seriously and the cracked a smile at the end. The three girls started laughing and Lilly pulled out her notebook to plot ways to take down the 'Soulless Sinclair'

When Anna was walking to Spanish from her locker Lilly stuffed something in Anna's pocket. When she got to class she pulled out the spy pen. Anna unscrewed the cap and pulled out a note.

'_We aren't letting Madison sitting at our table today. I don't care if she's is a '09er or not she doesn't deserve to sit with us' _Lilly had wrote on the first line. Ok, Anna thought reading on.

'_I think we should break Dick and Madison up, if they're even still dating after her freak out yesterday.' _Anna thought that sounded like a bad idea but this was Lilly's thing not hers.

'_Oh and Madison is in your dance class tonight. Have fun with that!' _Oh that's just perfect, Anna thought sourly. Anna crumpled up the not in her hand and tossed it on her way to lunch.

She saw Lilly and Veronica walking a bit behind her and slowed down to let them catch up. When they walked to the already crowded table Veronica sat next to Duncan and Lilly put her purse in the seat where Logan would normally sit, leaving an empty seat next to Dick. Lilly saw Anna's hesitation and motioned for Veronica to switch.

Madison walked over and smiled at the group expecting them to slide over to make room for her. Everyone at the table stared at her before turning away and grabbing a piece of pizza, even Dick who was supposedly still dating Madison. Anna held back a laugh as Madison whirled around and walked away seemingly unfazed.

"Hey." Logan said sitting down moving Lilly's purse "Where's Madison?" He asked looking between Lilly, Veronica, and Logan. "I see…"

"You missed class this morning." Lilly said.

"Yeah I went surfing."

"You didn't tell me." Lilly said.

"I didn't know I had to."

"You could've said something. I saw you at school before the bell rang." Lilly wasn't looking at him showing that she was mad.

"Yeah I had to drop Anna off, and then I left. I didn't even tell her I was leaving she probably thought she wasn't going to get a ride home." Logan said with a laughing tone in his voice.

"Whatever." Lilly said closing the conversation.

The rest of lunch was weird and kind of awkward. When the bell rang they all scattered without saying anything.

When Anna sat down in History next to Lilly she pulled out her books and acted like she was busy. "Don't you think you were a little hard on Logan today?"

"No. He needs to know what he can and can't do." Lilly said writing down the notes Ms. Mines and wrote on the board. Anna looked over at her. She liked Lilly of course, but she was kind of a bitch.

"Yeah I guess. Do whatever you want." Anna said writing down the notes.

"I will." Lilly said looking over at Anna. "Are you ok?" Lilly asked.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Alright."

After geometry Anna met Logan at the car. "Do you know how to get to the studio?" She asked him.

"I'm pretty sure. What's the address again?" Anna read off the address "Yeah I know where that is."

"So do you and Lilly always fight like that?" Anna said digging through her bag to find her leotard and tights.

"Yeah we kind of have an on again off again relationship. You just got to see the start of off again." Logan said keeping his eyes on the road.

"So how were the waves?" Anna asked.

"Great. Worth pissing Lilly off." He said smiling.

"Awesome." They pulled up in front. "I texted my mom she should pick me up. Bye!" She waved and walked inside.

"Oh look who the cat dragged in." Madison said when Anna turned around "Hooking up with Lilly's boyfriend? I always thought Logan was a bad boy, but a cheat? Tsk, tsk." Anna rolled her eyes knowing better than to defend herself to people like Madison Sinclair.

"Is this the changing room?" She asked another girl, gesturing to a room on the side. The girl nodded. Anna went in and changed into her favorite black halter top leotard. When she came out the girl showed Anna where their class was.

"I love your leo!" the girl said.

"Thanks. It's my favorite." Anna said.

"I'm Miranda by the way."

"Anna." The instructor waved Anna over when they walked in.

"Class this is our newest addition, Anna Mackenzie."

"Skank." Madison said disguising it as a cough

"She's been in several movies where she's worked with great choreographers so I let her move up to the advanced modern class. I'm Ms. Horton but my class calls me April." She said ignoring Madison.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ok class spread out we're going to warm up."

They went through warm ups and combinations that Anna picked up fairly easily. The whole time Madison was trying to upstage her to no avail. People complimented Anna on her alignment, her leotard, the way she pointed her toes. Madison was practically steaming at the ears.

After class Anna walked out front. Her mom wasn't there. Anna pulled out her phone and called Diana. "You've got Diana Mackenzie. Leave a message at the beep."

"Mom! Ugh." Anna hung up and dialed her father.

"Steve Mackenzie." He answered.

"Where's mom? I told her to pick me up at the studio tonight."

"I think she went out with her friends. She probably has her cell turned off. I'm in a meeting can you just get a ride from someone in your class?" He dad asked. Anna looked around only seeing Madison left.

"I guess…" She said unhappily. She hung up and started to approach Madison. She pulled her phone out and dialed. "Logan?"

"What's up?"

"Can you pick me up?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually pretty close; I'll be there in 10."

"Thank you." She hung up breathing a sigh of relief.

When the yellow car pulled up she saw Madison watch her get in. That girl was going to be trouble. Anna didn't know how right now, but she knew that this little thing with Lilly and Madison would not be the end of it.

"Thank you so much! I thought I was going to have to get a ride with Madi."

"She doesn't live near us though."

"Exactly, I thought I'd ya know rub it in her face."

"You are turning into Lilly." Logan said shaking his head.

"Nah, I just don't like it when people call me a skank."

"She called you a skank?" he asked.

"Yup she definitely did the 'skank cough' when April introduced me to the class."

"Nice."

"I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. 4 Rumors and Sleep Talking

Thursday morning Anna woke up in a relatively good mood, despite being a little worried about Madison the night before. Logan picked her up at the usual time and on the way to school they sung along to the radio in that silly way people do when they don't care how they sound.

When they got to school Anna went into English and took her usual seat next to Veronica. "Morning Ronnie!"

"You seem happy this morning," Veronica said yawning.

"Yeah I guess," Anna said with a shrug.

"How was dance class last night with Madison?" Veronica asked.

"Not too terribly bad. She just called me a skank that was about it. I totally out danced her without even trying…to say she was unhappy with that is a total understatement."

"Ah I can see how that might piss her off."

"Yep."

"Miss Mars?" Mr. Wells called.

"Yes sir?" Veronica answered.

"I asked, what is your opinion on Griet and Pieter's relationship by the end of the book?"

"I don't believe Griet really loves him. I think it's simply a marriage of convenience to help out her family."

"That is a very nice idea Miss Mars, I'm surprised."

Anna stared at Veronica.

"What? I figured I needed to read…" Veronica said sheepishly.

"Obviously. Can I steal that for my paper?" Anna asked.

"Yeah sure. I'm doing mine on how Griet's beauty gets her in trouble."

"Awesome."

OoOoO

During Biology Anna had to partner up with Duncan since they had already started the lab together. She grabbed their snails and sat them on the table.

"Are you ok?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Anna asked.

"I guess you haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

"There a bunch of rumors going around about you right now. I'm sure Madison started them, but some of them are pretty bad."

"Great. I knew that girl was going to be trouble." Anna sighed loudly.

Duncan watched her as they finished their lab in silence.

OoOoO

During pep squad, while they were learning a routine, Anna told Veronica and Lily about the rumors going around.

"I figured something like this would happen, but I didn't think she'd specifically target you." Lilly said unhappily.

"Maybe she's trying to take us out one at a time," Veronica suggested.

"Cold be. We are not going to let a couple of poorly constructed rumors hold us back though, are we girls?" Lilly asked.

"Of course not. I'm used to it. People Magazine reported about a scandal with my costar Jamie and claimed I was moving to Neptune because I was pregnant or going to rehab for a cocaine addiction…I'm pretty sure the stuff that Madison says about me isn't that bad," Anna told them.

"Probably not," Lily said "But if we hear any outrageous rumors we'll know that Madison started them and do our best to extinguish them immediately. Possibly with a whole counter attack of our own, much more creative, rumors."

OoOoO

Lunch was fairly quiet at the'09ers table but you could hear their names being whispered at pretty much every table in hearing distance. Anna left lunch a little early to go grab her history things out of her locker and do a little review since apparently there was going to be a pop quiz today.

Dick cut her off before she could get to her locker. Anna looked around for anyone who could help but the hallway was completely empty. "So I've been hearing all about you and Logan from Madison," Dick said.

"Anything she told you is a total lie," Anna said trying to get around him. Dick stepped in front of her causing her to fall into a locker. He pinned her against it.

"Come on Anna. Share the love. Forget about Logan and hook up with me instead."

Anna struggled to get away from him but he wouldn't budge. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth and she barely got out a squeal.

"You know you want to."

She tried to kick him but it was weak and didn't do anything but piss him off more. He slapped her hard, leaving her cheek stinging. Tears came to her eyes. Just then she heard footsteps coming down the hall and tried to make as much noise as possible.

"Anna?" She heard Logan say. He had been looking for her after she disappeared from lunch. She screamed as loud as she could. "Anna!" He came around the corner and saw Dick pressing a crying Anna up against the wall. "Get away from her."

"Oh look you came to protect your girlfriend. Or whatever you want to call her."

Dick wasn't helping himself by taunting the already pissed off Logan. Logan punched him in the face and Dick fell. Anna watched him as he got up and jumped on Logan. Logan flipped him over and punched him again. This time Dick didn't get up.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Logan grabbed her hand and led her out to the parking lot. They got into his car and left. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," Anna said quietly.

"What did he do?"

"He grabbed me and tried to kiss me. I kicked him and he slapped me. He said that Madison is telling everyone that we're together, you and me."

"I know. One of the PCHers walked up to me and asked me how you were in bed."

OoOoO

The ride home seemed twice as long as it normally did. When they finally got to Anna's house she invited Logan in.

"You think your mom will get mad?"

"Probably but who cares she won't be home for hours." They walked inside to the home theater. "You wanna watch a movie?" Anna asked.

"Let's watch the Hunger Games."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen it before!" Logan said laughing. "Let's have a marathon of all the movies you've been in."

"Really?" Anna asked looking embarrassed.

"Yes really."

"Fine." She sighed.

OoOoO

Anna and Logan watched two entire movies and part of a third before Anna's parents came home. Neither of them came downstairs to see what Anna was doing so they decided to finish watching the one they were on.

By the time it was over it was getting pretty late. "I need to get home. I'm supposed to home by eleven."

Anna was tried and yawned. "Can't you stay a little longer?" She asked.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"You'll laugh at me," Anna said.

"I won't."

"I'm afraid I'll have nightmares," she said truthfully.

"Ok I'll stay."

Logan turned on another movie and Anna curled up next him and was asleep fairly quickly. Even though the Anna on TV was running around in tight clothes and blowing things up Logan couldn't seem to take his eyes off the innocent looking sleeping Anna next to him. She was beautiful, he brushed her hair out of her face and she stirred enough to turn and lay her head in his lap.

Anna smiled in her sleep as if she was having a good dream and whispered "Logan"

Logan lay back on the couch not wanting to disturb her, he was going to be here a while.


	5. 5 Bitchy Best Friends

Anna jumped in the car with Logan Friday morning, happily. "You look excited," Logan laughed.

"It's Friday! I survived a whole week of Neptune High drama."

"You still have 24 hours don't get too excited."

"Nothing is going to happen today. It'll be fine," Anna said more to assure herself than anything.

"You keep telling yourself that," Logan said.

"Want to come over and go swimming after school? Mom won't be home until late so she won't even know," Anna said changing the subject.

Logan hesitated before saying, "yeah, sure."

"Awesome!"

Anna was sitting in English throwing things at Veronica who was sitting next to her attempting to pay attention to the lecture Mr. Wells was giving.

"Veronica. Ver-on-i-ca. I'm bored! Talk to me!" Anna said tossing another wadded up piece of notebook paper at Veronica's head.

Veronica finally lost it and burst into laughter.

"Miss Mars! What is so funny that you have to disrupt my class?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Wells."

"If this consistently unacceptable behavior continues into next week I'm afraid I will have to send you to detention."

"Yes sir," Veronica mumbled.

When Anna sat down in Biology second period Logan smiled. "Glad to have you back as my lab partner again."

"Yeah well that's what you get for skipping school to go surfing." Anna laughed.

"I guess so. Did Dick say anything to you during English?"

"No he didn't," Anna paused. "Come to think of it I don't remember him being in his usual seat. Maybe he skipped."

"That's probably for the best. I might punch him if I see him."

"Logan, its fine. I'm fine."

"If you say so."

Mrs. Dizer looked over at them and they pretended to be taking notes until she went back to what she was doing.

"You talk in your sleep," Logan said.

"Huh?"

"Last night."

"Oh my gosh! What did I say?"

Logan laughed. "Not much. Mostly just mumbling but you did saw my name a lot."

Anna blushed crimson. "Really?" she choked.

"Really. It was cute," Logan said laughing at her embarrassment.

"Oh god." She put her head down on her arms on the desk. "I'm never going to be able to look at you again…"

"You'll get over it. It's not that embarrassing."

"No. Embarrassing is having US Weekly print a picture of you making a stupid face or realizing everyone can see your bra when you're on the red carpet. I'm mumbling my best friend's boyfriend's name in my sleep, that is beyond embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than all that other stuff?" Logan asked laughing.

"Yes!"

"You've been at Neptune High to long."

In pep squad Lily told Veronica to fall down the stairs so they could go to the nurse's office and not have to stay in the same room as the "Soulless Sinclair"

When they were out in the hallway Lily stopped. "That bitch! How could she spread rumors like that? The stuff about you and Logan, I mean come on! Things that so obviously will never happen and end up getting you almost raped in the school hallway. She's taken things way too far."

Anna hated how Lily automatically assumed that Anna would never have a chance with Logan.

"Are you ok?" Veronica asked. "You missed the last two classes yesterday and we heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My face was a bit bruised, but nothing a little makeup couldn't fix. You should've seen Dick. He looked terrible when Logan was through with him."

"So I heard. Mr. Knight in Shining Armor. Always trying to save the day." Lily rolled her eyes. What was up with her today?

"Yeah, well, it was a good thing he did," Anna said.

"It definitely was," Veronica said nodding.

Anna got to lunch a little late after taking the history quiz she'd missed the day before. When got to the usual table it was quiet. Lily didn't move over to make room for her so Anna sat awkwardly in between Veronica and Logan. Lily seemed pissed at her for some reason and didn't even offer to order food like she typically did.

"So Duncan how do you think you did on that history quiz yesterday? They let me take it just now and I'm pretty sure I failed. Who really needs to know about the renaissance though?" Anna asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh I don't know I probably did ok. How'd you do Lily?"

"I really don't care," Lily said making everyone go quiet again.

Anna drew a question mark on her napkin and pushed it towards Logan. He shrugged.

After lunch Anna went to history and sat next to Duncan instead of her usual seat by Lily. "What is up with your sister today?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird lately."

"You don't think it's about the rumors do you?"

"Nah. I mean I doubt it. She knows that anything Madison says is a lie so I don't know why she would take any of them seriously."

"Yeah…I guess."

"There isn't anything to them right?"

"No. No! I wouldn't do that to Lily, even if she is kind of a bitch. No offense. Logan and I are just friends."

"That's what I thought but I was just checking. Sorry."

"It's ok."

In Geometry Anna sat next to Lily. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Fine."

"You don't seem fine. You've been acting weird all day."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Logan lately," Lily said accusingly.

"He was the first person I met in Neptune. We're friends."

"Yeah ok well Logan is mine. I want you to know that right now."

"I do know that Lily," Anna said.

"I may get mad at him but that doesn't mean anything ok?"

"Ok. I know. There is nothing going on between me and Logan."

"Whatever you say."

Anna had already been in the pool for a while when Logan came over. He was wearing his swim trunks and a tshirt. He got ready to jump into the pool but she swam in front of him blocking his way.

"What?" He asked.

"You're wearing a shirt," she stated.

"Yeah. So?"

"Did you not see the sign? It specifically says no shirts," She pointed to an imaginary sign. This probably counted as flirting with her best friend's boyfriend but if Lily was going to flirt with other guys, Anna could flirt with Logan.

"Must have missed that one."

"Logan."

"Anna."

"Ugh."

Logan jumped in over Anna's head making her scream. When he came up she splashed him starting a war. They two of them splashed and kept trying to push each other underwater. Somehow Anna ended up behind Logan and she saw her chance. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it up, she gasped and let go.

"Oh my god. Logan, your back…what happened?" She asked.

"Dad wants me to be home by eleven," He said.

"Your dad did this?"

Logan nodded.

"Because of me. I made you stay."

"He would've found some other reason to do it. It's not your fault."

"But I made you stay," Anna repeated getting out of the pool, Logan followed her.

"It was worth it."

"But-" Anna started

"I knew what was going to happen when I said I'd stay. I wanted to be there with you."

Anna sighed defeated. He wasn't going to let her feel guilty.

"Turn around let me look at it."

Anna pulled off his shirt and ran her fingers across his back.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Not now. I'm used to it."

"I'm so sorry." Anna was trying to pretend like it didn't bother her but her voiced cracked and she started crying. Logan turned and hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault," Logan said again.

"You keep saying that but I still don't believe you."

"Believe it." Logan held her at arm's length. "It wasn't your fault ok."

"Ok."

He pulled her in to hug her and kissed the top of her head.


	6. 6 Anything for You

"So we're ok?" Anna asked Lily for what seemed like the hundredth time. Lily reached over and tapped Anna on the head. "Ow?"

"I was trying to see if you were stuck cause you asked me that 13 times, today." Lily sighed. "Anna, we're best friends!"

Anna and Lily had gone through a week where they had barely talked and then all of a sudden Lily was ok again.

"Ok…Do you want to go dress shopping this weekend?" Anna asked.

"Ooh! Fun, fun! I don't think Veronica can go though; she's got something with her parents. I might go with her later too."

"Sounds great so Saturday at like 2ish?"

"And then we can go swimming at your place?" Lily asked. Anna remembered the last time she went swimming with Logan a week ago. They had been almost inseparable since, or at least when Lily wasn't around. Anna was glad Lily was over being mad at her so that Logan wouldn't have to choose between his friend and his girlfriend anymore. "Um hello? Anna!"

"Um sorry."

"If you don't want to swim at your house just tell me. We can swim at my place but I just wanted to get rid of Duncan for a while."

"No, no we can swim at my place."

"Oh ok good. Who are you bringing anyways?"

"Um Casey Grant asked me but…I told him I'd think about it." Anna sighed.

"He's cute! Bring him; he'll make for pretty pictures. You know we're going to look at these pictures my mom takes and think about how much fun the limo party was!"

"Limo party?" Anna asked.

"Oh you didn't think we were really going to the dance did you?" Lily asked laughing.

"You never know with Lily Kane do you?"

"Never!"

OoOoO

"Anna, your friend's here to pick you up!" Anna's dad yelled up the stairs.

"Be down in a second!" Anna grabbed her purse and checked her hair once more before running out the door. She waved at her parents and rushed out to meet Lily. "Let's go!"

"What kind of dress are you thinking?" Lily asked. "I've had mine picked out for a while."

"I was thinking either super sparkly, but not tacky, or simple Greek goddess looking," Anna said.

"I approve of both. We'll see what we can find," Lily said. They gossiped about people at school on the fifteen minute drive to the mall and Lily filled her in on all sorts of things that had happened before Anna had gotten there.

"We're here!" Anna said happily hopping out of Lily's SUV.

"I know the absolute best dress store, we have to go there."

Anna followed Lily as she weaved around people in the mall till they got to a glamorous little dress store in the corner. "Welcome back Miss Kane, here to pick up that dress you've had your eye on?" The guy at the counter asked.

"Yes! And my friend Anna here needs to pick out a dress as well."

"Ok let's see," he walked around Anna. "Short or long?"

"Long."

He nodded. "What's your budget?"

"Price isn't really an issue."

"I'll bring you out some options I've got some ideas."

"No gold! I don't want us to look like twinsies!" Lily called after him.

He walked to the back and Anna and Lily sat on the chaises in the store. Two walls were covered in ivory wallpaper and the back wall was lined with mirrors, behind the counter to the left seemed to be the back room where are the dresses were kept. Anna liked the high fashion feel of the store; it reminded her of going dress shopping for the Academy Awards last year.

The store worker brought out several garment bags, one of which he handed to Lily who thanked him and followed him to the register to pay. Lily motioned to the dressing rooms which Anna hadn't even noticed in the back corner by the mirror. There was only one and it was curtained with fabric that matched the wallpaper. When Anna opened the curtains she was surprised to see that the store opened out into a whole other space which was crimson. There was another chaise in the middle and Anna draped the garment bags across it. She was surprised something like this actually existed in Neptune; it really was like being in Hollywood again.

She unzipped the first of three bags and saw a gorgeous sweetheart cut dress covered in tons of jewels. Anna pulled it out and slipped into it. "Lily! Zip me!" She called and a few seconds later Lily appeared.

"I love it! Buy it!"

"It's only my first dress, I still have those two."

Lily zipped her up and instructed Anna to model it for her. "I really like this dress," Anna said to herself. "Ok next!"

Lily helped her get the next dress, a gold and white Grecian goddess dress, out of the bag. Its top was covered in gold sequins and the skirt was a bright white. "I like the first one better," Lily told Anna.

"Yeah me too." The last dress though was perfect. It was simple, though not too simple since it was covered in black sequins. It was a halter and it had a nice plunging neck line which looked good on her. Something about the dress just fit Anna perfectly. "I'm getting this one."

Lily clapped excitedly. "We're going to look absolutely flawless!"

"Shoe time!" Anna squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about shoes!"

Anna changed clothes quickly and they rushed out of the dressing room. Anna handed her credit card to the guy and didn't even bat an eye at the price; it was actually cheaper than she had expected it to be. "Thanks," she called as they ran out the door bags draped over their arms.

Lily led the way to yet another store. This one was like a shoe lovers paradise and Anna immediately started looking for simple sliver heels. She had always been a sucker for open toes and when her eyes landed on a pretty understated pair of Jimmy Choos she knew those were the ones she was getting. She bought them and then waited on Lily to pick her shoes.

"Am I ever going to get to see that dress?" Anna asked.

"Well you're coming over to get ready with me beforehand so you'll see it then," Lily said.

"That's a whole week!"

"I know but I want it to be a surprise, you might mention it to Logan on the car ride in to school."

Anna laughed. "We don't really talk about high fashion on the way into school."

"What do you guys talk about?" Lily asked curiously though Anna detected something else underneath but she couldn't quite place it.

"Oh the usual, school, people, you." Anna shrugged.

"See you do talk about me! You might bring up my dress not even meaning too!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Do we need clutches?" Lily asked moving on.

"I wasn't going to get one, that's what our date's pockets are for right?"

"Point. Ok, Pinkberry?"

"There's a Pinkberry in Neptune? Take me there immediately." Lily weaved her way through the mall once again and ended up in the food court, where sure enough there was a Pinkberry. "There is a god."

"Stop being so melodramatic."

Anna walked to the counter, smiled at the girl and without even looking rattled off her order. "I'd like a mango, with coconut, mango and chocolate shavings."

"Wow I guess you used to get Pinkberry a lot."

"That is an understatement. There are about five Pinkberry locations around Los Angeles that I frequented; they all knew my order by heart. It was the same back when I lived in Nashville, there was only one there but still."

"You are such a freak," Lily said laughing. Anna shoved Lily and the two of them burst out in uncontrollable giggles. "I'm glad we're friends again."

Anna stopped laughing abruptly. "Yeah me too."

OoOoO

"Girls? How is it coming along?" Celeste asked poking her head in Lily's room.

"We're great mom. Now go," Lily said.

"Thanks Ms. Kane," Anna said.

"Call me Celeste I've told you that," she said smiling.

"Oh right, sorry."

"You look lovely, you both do. According to Duncan your dates should be arriving soon."

"Awesome, like I said mom we're great," Lily said shooing her mom away. Celeste left and Lily resumed fixing her hair.

"Your mom seems nice," Anna noted.

"To you maybe. She pretty much hates Veronica and me. Want to trade moms?"

"Definitely."

"Ok I'm done," Lily got up and did a final twirl. Lily's dress was gold and sparkly and so over the top, not to mention the massive amount of cleavage that was showing. Her makeup was bold with red lips and swooping cat eye liner. Over the years Anna had learned that sometimes understated beauty was what really made a big impact. Anna's hair was curled just a bit and her makeup was fresh, almost nonexistent. She had one sweep of fine glitter on each side of her face that accented her cheekbones, Lily's idea. Anna looked like an old Hollywood star. She did one final mirror check before nodding at Lily; it was time to make their entrance.

She followed Lily down the hall and they paused at the end striking a pose. Casey and Logan walked towards them and Logan twirled Lily. Casey kissed Anna on the cheek and Anna glanced at Logan. "I believe Keanu Reeves said it best when he said "Wow!"" But he looked over Lily's shoulder directly at Anna and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful," Casey told Anna and she smiled.

"That was the point."

"Pictures before our glitter rubs off!" Lily said pulling Anna's arm. They posed with their dates and made faces at the camera till Duncan spotted the limo.

"All right, let's go."

OoOoO

Fifteen minutes later they were all cozied up in the limo playing truth or dare. Anna was in between Lily and Duncan and Veronica was in between Casey and Logan on the other side. "Truth," Anna said.

"Ok so is there any truth to all of those rumors?" Lily asked. There was a silent moment where Anna knew Lily was going to come at her again with those Logan rumors. "The ones in People." Anna tired not to look too relieved.

"Which one? I'm obviously not pregnant; you guys would've noticed that. As far as rehab it's obvious I'm not there either, I really don't know where the paparazzi get this stuff from."

"Ok it's your turn," Lily told Anna.

"Um Logan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Anna bit her lip, she'd never been good at making up dares off the top of her head. Lily shoved Anna and rolled her eyes, Anna shrugged. "Kiss someone!" Lily said laughing.

Logan looked at Anna and she shrugged. "Go for it." Logan leaned over towards Lily and then smiling pulled Anna towards him instead, tugged her into his lap on the other side of the limo and kissed her. He let her go and she rolled over onto Veronica who squealed. Anna looked at Lily who burst out in laughter.

"Hmm he's a pretty good kisser," Anna said, shimming her way in between Veronica and Casey. The seat wasn't meant for four people but she was pretty much in Casey's lap. He pressed his lips on her shoulder and kissed up her neck. She giggled. "That tickles."

"Come on, let's go walk on the beach," Veronica said opening the door and stepping out. The rest of the limo followed and Logan took off running.

"Oh look at him acting like he's five," Lily said shaking her head.

"Looks like fun," Casey said laughing. Duncan and Casey shared a look and took off after Logan at the same time and tackled him to the ground.

"Oh wow our boyfriends are all children."

"They're pretty cute children," Veronica mused.

"I second that," Anna said laughing.

"Boys! We're playing never have I ever!" Lily called. Duncan and Casey stood up and offered Logan a hand.

Logan walked over to the limo covered in sand and pulled the bottle of champagne out. "I'll start. Never have I ever kissed another man's girlfriend." He took a long swig out of the bottle.

"Dude, the point of this game is to not have to drink," Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"My turn!" Lily said. "Never have I ever not had sex!" Logan laughed.

"What does that even mean?" Veronica asked.

"It means drink if you're a virgin."

Duncan and Veronica drank and Anna just stared at her glass before deciding against it. "Ooh who with?" Lily asked. "Some famous celebrity?"

"Um yeah," Anna lied. "But I don't kiss and tell."

Logan looked at Anna funny like he knew she was lying.

"Is anyone else drunk out of their minds?" Lily asked.

"I may be slightly tipsy," Anna said giggling. She fell back into Casey and that just made her laugh more.

"Something like that," Casey said.

OoOoO

The next morning they pulled into the Kane's driveway. "They called the cops," Duncan said.

"They called my dad," Veronica said.

"Shit," Anna mumbled.

"I don't see any paparazzi," Logan assured Anna. "They probably didn't even know you went out."

"But they will notice that I didn't come home, even if my parents don't care."

Lily hopped out of the limo shoeless and danced towards Sheriff Mars.

"Lily, why would you embarrass us like this?" Celeste asked.

"Hey, both of your children were out all night," Lily said annoyed.

"Lily, Duncan, inside now," Mr. Kane said. Duncan walked inside but Lily turned and kissed Logan before following him.

"I have to get home before my parents notice I'm gone, if they haven't already," Casey said. "You want me to drop you off first?"

"I'll take her," Logan said.

"I'll text you or something," Anna said to Casey before climbing in Logan's car. She collapsed in the seat with her hand on her head. "I think I'm dying."

"Don't you drink?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, just not that much," she groaned. He glanced at her. "What?"

"Why'd you lie earlier?" Logan asked.

"About what?"

"About not being a virgin."

"Oh that, I figured Lily would never let me live it down. It's hard to compete with her as it is I don't need her constantly making fun of me like she does Ronnie."

"I thought you two were friends?" He asked.

"I mean yeah, we're friends. But it's like we're in this never ending competition. Like with our dresses last night, though she's convinced the sluttier the better."

He laughed. "That describes Lily. But you won that competition."

"Really?" Anna asked not looking at him.

"Yes really, you still look amazing."

"I look like a hot mess," Anna groaned.

"At least you're hot."

Anna chuckled before clutching her head again. "My mom will get pissed if I come home hung over, especially with the paparazzi outside. It creates a bad image," she imitated her mother's voice.

"Do you want to come in? My mom won't mind, plus she has some pretty good remedies for a hangover she's had lots of experience."

"What about your dad?"

"Don't worry about him."

He pulled into his driveway and helped her out of the car.

"Thanks," Anna mumbled.

"Anything for you."


	7. 7 Bitter Endings

"Are you going to Logan's party next weekend?" Veronica asked Lily and Anna. They were stretched out across Anna's bed looking at magazines.

"I doubt it. Didn't you hear about that girl he kissed at the Casablanca party Saturday?"

"Why did we even go to that party? We hate Dick," Veronica said.

"Yeah but the point is, he kissed another girl. We all saw it. Except for you, Anna. Where'd you disappear to anyway?"

_-Two Days Ago-_

"_I have to get away from these people," Anna said to Lily. _

"_Yeah no problem," Lily said._

_Anna weaved through the crowd looking for a quiet spot. "Hey," Logan said grabbing her arm. Anna jumped and then realized who it was. _

"_Oh hey," Anna said. He pulled her into a quiet downstairs room. She leaned against the window looking outside. There was a balcony on the second floor and she could see the party people dancing and drinking above. "I don't know why I came tonight." _

"_Lily told you she wanted you guys to stand up to Madison," Logan reminded her._

"_Right. It's always Lily's fault isn't it?" She asked._

"_Pretty much." _

"_Did you want to talk or something? You pulled me down here." _

"_Oh um yeah, actually…" He looked nervous which was pretty uncharacteristic. "You're nothing like Lily. I might even say you're her polar opposite, you're everything she's not." _

"_That's why we go together so well, opposites attract right?" _

"_Yeah I guess. I'm a lot like Lily I guess."_

"_Except you actually care about people," Anna said looking out the window. _

"_Some people, sometimes." _

"_You care about me," Anna said quietly. _

"_Yeah I do." _

_Anna leaned against the window and looked at him. "I wish…" _

"_What?" He asked._

"_Never mind, it's silly. I know you're with Lily, and Lily is my best friend but…What if Lily was gone. Not gone I mean, but well you know, if you two broke up…Do you love her?" _

"_I don't know. I don't think I really have for a long time. I just got so used to being with her I don't know how to be without her." _

"_You don't have to stay with her it's not like she's forcing you," Anna said, the words came out harsher than she had planned._

"_You're right." Logan stepped towards Anna and he brushed her hair out of her eyes. He pressed her against the window and kissed her. She heard a familiar angry squeal from the balcony. Anna pushed Logan away. _

"_I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened. I-I have to go." Anna pushed the door open and walked back out to the living room. She weaved her way back out to the balcony. "Lily, are you ok?" She asked cautiously._

"_No! Logan just kissed some little whore! You were over that direction; did you see anyone coming up stairs? She took off pretty quickly after I screamed." _

"_Um no I didn't see anyone," Anna said._

"_I can't believe him we've been together forever!" _

"_Maybe he's just going through a phase," Veronica suggested putting a hand on Lily's shoulder._

"_Whatever. I'm getting tired of him anyway." Lily sighed and shrugged Veronica's hand off. "I think it's way past time I broke up with him." _

_-End Flashback-_

"I um was out front. I just needed some air, away from everyone," Anna lied.

"Yeah, it was getting a little stuffy," Veronica said.

"So should I go for the Jude Law or Colin Farrell type next?" Lily asked.

"What?" Anna asked confused.

"I mean for my next boyfriend what kind of guy?"

Anna laughed. "You are so weird."

"Logan is just getting to be a little much, you know. He's been jealous and protective," Lily told them.

"He loves you," Veronica said.

"I don't think so, not anymore," Lily said. "What do you think, Anna?"

Anna shrugged quickly remembering what Logan had said to her at the Casablanca's. "I never noticed him being protective or jealous."

"Well it happened. Maybe you've just been too busy with Casey to notice." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Casey and I aren't even dating. I mean he's a nice guy and all but…yeah."

"Oh you like someone else then?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah actually," Anna said before she could think.

"Ooh who?"

"It's a long story," Anna said.

OoOoO

"Anna and I will be over in fifteen minutes with movies and ice cream," Lily told Veronica over the phone. She hung up and turned to Anna. "Duncan just broke up with Ronnie."

"What, why?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I think she's being a bit melodramatic about the whole thing."

"I mean she has a little bit of a reason to. Give her at least a day do wallow," Anna said.

Lily shrugged. "So I started seeing someone else."

"You and Logan broke up what, two days ago?" Anna asked.

Lily nodded. "More or less."

"And you're already dating someone else?"

"Like I said I have plenty of backups."

"Well who is it?" Anna asked.

"I don't think I can tell you yet."

"We tell each other everything," Anna said skeptically. "I knew you'd been hiding something. Have you been with him for a while?"

"On and off," Lily said. "Logan is going to Mexico next week right?"

"Um yeah he mentioned it. Why?"

"That's good, I'll be able to have a little privacy," Lily said nodding.

"What are you afraid he'll stalk you and your new boyfriend?" Anna asked.

"Not exactly," Lily mumbled. Anna raised her eyebrow questioningly. "I tell you soon."

OoOoO

The next morning when Logan picked her up for school it was silent. "Anna we have to talk about it eventually."

"No we don't," Anna told him.

"Look just because you pretend it didn't happen doesn't make my feelings for you go away." He pulled the car over on the side of the road.

"You're my best friend's ex. I can't date you, even if I wanted to. Which I don't."

"I've always been able to tell when you're lying," Logan said.

"Fine, do you want the truth?" Anna asked.

"That would be nice."

Anna sighed and pulled her legs up in her seat and twisted so she was facing him. "Since the very first day I met you, when you helped me with the paparazzi…I've been falling for you a little more each day. I hate what Lily does to you. She tosses you around like you mean nothing to her. I know you loved her though, through it all. It killed me that you could love someone who was that horrible to you when I could love you so much better."

"Anna I-"

She cut him off. "I know what you're going to say-"

It was his turn to cut her off, "I love you." She stared at him shocked for a second before she burst out laughing. She wasn't sure if she was going to start crying or what, she figured laughing was the best bet. "Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for…"

"Logan, I love you too!" She couldn't help smiling. He leaned across the car towards her and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back and just looked at him, taking in every bit of his face and committing it to memory. Then she kissed him again.

"I'm going to tell Lily about us, I'll make her understand," Logan told her.

"She's going to be mad," Anna said.

"She'll get over it, she always does."

"Or she could always hate us and turn all our friends against us and-"

"That won't happen."

"But you don't know that," Anna said.

"No I don't, but no matter what happens you always have me. That will never change."

"That's all I need."

OoOoO

Monday and Tuesday Lily ignored Logan at school which meant that Anna did too. It would suspicious if she didn't and plus it was easier that way so no one noticed anything was going on between them. Anna still sat next to him in Biology and he'd grab her hand under the table where no one could see. The plan was to tell Lily as soon as Logan got back from Mexico on Saturday. Logan left Tuesday night and for the next few days Anna acted like nothing had changed. Friday Lily, Veronica and Anna went to pep squad car wash, wearing short green shorts and pirates t-shirts looking pretty cute.

"So are you ever going to tell us who the secret boyfriend is?" Anna asked Lily.

"Maybe soon," she said laughing. Anna threw her sponge at Lily and she ducked so it hit Shelly instead. Anna, Lily and Veronica all burst into laughter. They washed the car together in silence for a bit. Logan's car drove up in the parking lot across the street but no one noticed, he was supposed to be in Mexico after all.

"Hey Lily, I was wondering…"

"Talk to me," Lily said.

"I know you and Logan broke up, are you guys planning on getting back together?"

"I don't know, he's a jerk. Plus I like my new boyfriend. Why?"

"I mean if-"

Lily cut Anna off with a laugh. "Honestly Anna?"

"What?" Anna asked.

"You really think that Logan would ever date you? You act so high and mighty cause you're famous but you're not any better than me."

"Lily I-" Anna tried to say something but no words came out.

"You're the girl he was kissing weren't you? Don't answer that. Whatever he told you, he'll never love you like he loves me."

Anna turned on her heel and marched away. She climbed in her car and drove all the way home her face wet with angry tears. She threw open the front door and slammed it behind her, her parents were at work and they probably wouldn't be home for hours. Anna just wanted to be alone. There was a knock on her bed room door and she jumped. "Who-Who is it?" She choked out. The door open and Logan came in. "What are you doing back so early?"

"I couldn't wait to see you. I saw you and Lily get in a fight at the car wash and I followed you home. What happened?"

"I tried to suggest the idea that we might be together and she freaked out, she realized it was me who kissed you at the party and she said-she said that you'd never love me like you love her." No matter how hard Anna tried not to cry she couldn't help it. Logan sat on her bed.

"She's right," Logan said.

"What?" Anna asked so shocked she stopped crying for a second.

"I don't love her not really; I'll never love you like that."

"So you're saying that you not loving me like her is a good thing?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I don't love her. I love you."

"I love you too," Anna said. He put his hands on her face and wiped her tears.

"I'll always love you." He kissed her and she pulled him back so she was lying on her bed looking up at him. She kissed him again and ran her fingers over the hem of his shirt remembering the last time she took his shirt off in her pool, that seemed like years ago looking back on it now. She pulled his shirt over his head and smirked, she hadn't remembered his abs looking this good. He laughed at her as he kissed his way down her neck. He slid his hands under her shirt and she helped him pull it off. "Are you sure?" Logan asked. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Positive."

OoOoO

"Anna!" Her mom called.

Anna groaned and rolled out of bed. She tossed on some old pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt then ran downstairs. "Yeah?"

"Miss Mackenzie," Sheriff Mars greeted her solemnly.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Is my daughter in trouble?" Her dad asked.

"No, Steve, I'm just here with the bad news. I just came from Logan's."

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Lily was found dead last night, it seems to be murder."

"What? Lily was murdered?" Anna didn't even know what to think. All she could think about was the fight she had had with Lily at the car wash, it was the last conversation she'd ever have with Lily.

"I know this is hard but we need you to make your statement. Some girls said they saw you arguing with Lily yesterday?"

"Um yes I- I tried to tell Lily something and she freaked out on me so I left. I came home straight after, you can check with the lock company to see what time I entered my gate code. I fell asleep pretty quickly, as you can see I just woke up."

"Ok thank you, we might have more questions so stay in touch. I'm sorry for your loss."

Anna watched as Sheriff Mars left. Her mom hugged her and brushed her fingers through her hair. "I know you and Lily were close, I'm so sorry."

"I-I have to go, I need to see Logan."

For once Anna's mom didn't get angry that she wanted to be with Logan she just let her go. Anna walked across the street in her pajamas, not even caring that the paparazzi were there, to Logan's. She typed in his code and the gate opened. Anna walked up to the door and knocked. She was proud of herself for being strong, Logan and Veronica and Duncan were going to need her to be strong for them. But when the door opened it was obvious Logan had been crying, Anna broke down and started sobbing herself. Logan hugged her and the two of them stood there just crying in each other's arms.


	8. 8 Time Passes Things Change

APRIL

Anna rolled over and looked at her clock it blinked 5AM in bright red. The sun was coming up outside and she sighed. She tried to remember the last time she was able to get a full night of sleep but it was too long ago for her to remember.

OoOoO

The next morning Anna took her lovely little Porsche Carrera to school as usual and parked in her spot. She waved at Shelly and Madison on the way in. She tossed her stuff in the chair next to Carrie Bishop in English.

"What's up?" Carrie asked.

"So tired," Anna groaned.

"I know how you feel," Carrie said rolling her eyes. Anna didn't mention that Carrie had no idea what she was going though, but she thought it. The two passed notes about soulless Sinclair all first block, just because Anna was on speaking terms with Madison didn't mean she actually liked her. When the bell rang she hopped up quickly and grabbed her stuff.

"See you at lunch!" Carrie said.

"Chinese or Mexican today?" Anna asked.

"Um Chinese!"

Anna took her seat in biology when her boyfriend came in; she twisted a bit of her wavy hair around her finger and made a face at him he laughed and sat down in their usual seat. He put his arm around her and smiled. "Morning, babe."

"Hey Duncan," she said. Anna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

OoOoO

That night after school Duncan came over and they worked on their homework. Anna's mom absolutely adored Duncan and they were constantly inviting him for dinner. Not that Anna minded, he was kinda perfect and they had gone through a lot together. When he left at the end of the night she kissed him and then wandered back to her room. Anna grabbed the bottle of prescription sleep pills next to her bed and swallowed two, hoping that maybe they'd help tonight.

_I walked down the beach wearing a dress. I realized it was my homecoming dress. I looked around for the rest of my friends but they were nowhere to be seen. "Well that's creepy." I mumbled. I sat down by the water and let my toes get hit by the waves. _

"_Anna?" A voice behind me asked._

"_Lily?" _

"_Hey bitch," she said smiling. "What's it like out there in the real world?" _

"_Ok." _

"_I bet it sucks without me. I hear you're dating Duncan now, I always secretly thought you two would make a cute couple." She sighed. "I think it's a little stupid though how our last conversation was a fight over you being with Logan, and then you gave him up. You pretty much wasted our last conversation." _

"_I don't deserve him," I said. _

"_I know you don't, but still. Are you going to make though without him?" She asked._

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_He was your support system, are you even really ok?" _

"_How can you ask that? You know I'm not ok! You were my best friend and you were murdered!" _

"_You'll just fake till you make it right? Is that the motto now?" She asked. "That's pathetic."_

Anna sat up quickly and looked at the clock it was only one but there was no way she could get back to sleep, this happened every night. Every night she dreamed about Lily and every night Lily said the same thing but Anna could only remember bits and pieces of the conversation, nothing big enough to help her. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling.

OoOoO

Logan sat looking out his window at Anna's house. The light had just come on as it usually did around one. He wanted to talk to her but the few times he had gone over to her house she'd sent him away. He didn't understand how she'd pick Duncan over him. He was just a pretty packaging with nothing inside, he'd pretty much lost his mind when Lily died and Logan didn't think it was possible that Duncan could ever love Anna like he did. It was almost like she was punishing herself for something.

_-Three months ago-_

"_Logan, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore," Anna said._

"_Are you, breaking up with me?" He asked._

"_Y-Yeah. I am. I'm sorry but-"_

"_Is this because of Lily?" He asked._

"_No it's not; it's because of…Duncan." _

_He looked her in the eyes but she wasn't lying, not this time. "You're breaking up with me for Duncan?" _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Why?" _

"_I don't l-" She paused and he knew she'd been about to lie to him. "I have to go. I'll see you at school." _

_-End Flashback-_

He sat there staring out the window until the sun came up. He changed clothes and went down stairs and got in his car, he wasn't paying attention and almost ran her over. She honked at him but still gave him a friendly wave. It wasn't that they broke up on bad terms. Logan still sat with her and the rest of the group at lunch but it was just like he was some person that she was acquaintances with, not like he was someone who she had ever loved.

"Did you see the necklace Duncan got Anna?" Logan overheard Shelly asking Carrie.

"Of course I did, we're like best friends," Carrie snapped.

"It's so pretty, and I'm sure it's expensive!" Shelly said. "She's lucky, I mean she has money but having Duncan Kane for a boyfriend must come with lots of perks."

Logan rolled eyes. He knew that Anna wasn't with Duncan because of the "perks" but it still annoyed him that these people thought that, even if he didn't know why Anna left him he knew she had her reasons.

_-Flashback-_

_When Logan found Anna at Casey's party she was several drinks in. _

"_Anna, are you alright?" He asked concerned. _

"_I'm fine," She said._

"_Can we at least talk?"_

"_There's nothing left to say Logan." _

"_There's everything to say!"_

_She was silent._

"_Anna, talk to me!" Logan yelled._

"_Fine. What do you want me to say?" _

"_He doesn't love you, he never will. You're alone, you're surrounded by people and you're totally alone. You're making a mistake, Anna."_

"_Why do you care so much?"_

"_I can't stand to see you with anyone else. I don't know how many different ways I can tell you I love you and that I'm here for you."_

"_Logan please-"_

"_You know you're never going to be happy with him, because he's not me!" _

_-End Flashback-_

OoOoO

The lights went out in her room at 1:45 she had never gone back to bed before. Even though Logan hated that he wasn't the one she was with he couldn't deny he wanted her to be happy. He hoped that maybe this would mark the end of her late nights and she'd finally be able to move past whatever she was going through. He really did just want to be there for her.

The next morning he got up and drove across the street to Anna's and honked once. A sleepy but still beautiful Anna stuck her head out of her window. "Logan? What are you doing here?"

"You want a ride?" He called.

"I have my own car."

"I thought we could stop at Starbucks, my treat," he said. She shifted back and forth considering. "Don't worry it's not a date."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I know that." More shifting. "Ok give me five minutes."

Logan waited till Anna came running out the front door, more like fifteen minutes later, and he pushed her door open. She hopped in and settled into her seat, she smiled to herself. They drove to the closest Starbucks and Anna ordered her favorite caramel white chocolate mocha. They passed a girl on the street with strawberry blonde hair and a pink sweater and Anna sucked in air quickly. "Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"Um yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled. Sometimes she'd see something or someone and for a split second she would totally forget Lily was dead.

"You're shaking, are you cold?"

"No," she said quickly. Logan reached over and touched her arm and she jumped back. "I said I was fine!" she snapped.

"Ok." He focus went back to the road but he could feel her gaze on him.

Anna sighed and looked out the window, catching her reflection in the rearview mirror. She could see why people were worried about her, or at least why Logan was worried about her. Her hair and clothes and cold gaze weren't really Anna's they were Lily's. Maybe no one noticed, or maybe it was just that no one cared, but only Logan seemed to be worried about her. Everyone dealt with Lily's death in different ways. _There isn't a single thing wrong with how I'm dealing with this,_ Anna assured herself.

_But look at your life!_ The more emotional part of her yelled. _You have nothing left, Logan was right. _

Anna glanced at Logan again who was staring intently ahead. "I'm sorry," Anna said finally.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything. But I want you to know I'm ok. I think losing Lily broke us all a little bit but I'm not broken, you don't need to treat me so fragilely."

He didn't say anything and she receded back into her thoughts. She thought back through everything in her life, not just in Neptune but her entire life. _You never did anything right, _the logical part of her said,_ you have every reason to resent yourself. You don't deserve to be happy, not ever. _

Maybe she really was going crazy but she couldn't help it. It was like her head and her heart was in a never ending battle, and her heart was still in love with Logan. Acting like Lily to make it through the day was one thing but being her, being with her boyfriend, treating her friends the way she did, that was different. And Anna was not Lily, it was just that right now she didn't really know who Anna was either but she was determined to fix herself without any help. _I'm broke but I'm not broken. _


	9. 9 As the Curtains Close

"Do you mind if we cut first block?" Logan asked.

"Um kinda, I mean Carrie will wonder and Duncan…" Anna said.

"I'll get you back before bio. We need to talk."

Anna sighed. "Ok fine."

Logan drove down to the beach and pulled off. Anna got out of the car and wondered down to the water kicking her shoes off on the way. This was where her dream took place. Logan stood next to her and they let the water wash over their feet.

"I'm tired of this. I don't want us to act like strangers for the rest of our lives."

Anna looked Logan in the eyes. "I don't want that either. But Logan, I'm-"

"Don't say it. You know your eyes give you away every time. There's not much you can hide from me."

"Alright, what do you want me to say? That I'm not ok? I'm not. Happy?"

He but his hand on her arm and she didn't try to move this time. "I know that I lost you but we have to talk before you cut me out of your life completely."

"Logan, I don't want to talk about this again."

"No, hear me out. I just want you to know that you're not alone." He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him she couldn't help but to cry. She hadn't cried in such a long time and the tears fell freely now.

OoOoO

After that Anna and Logan went back to how they were back when they had first met. Anna was still with Duncan and Logan was more like her best friend and so far it was working out fine, she had even been able to become more Anna and lose some of that fake Lily exterior.

"Do you two want to come swimming after school?" Anna asked Duncan and Logan in bio.

"I would but I've got a paper due tomorrow, don't you have Mr. Wells too? We can work on it together if you want," Duncan said.

"I am _so _tired of doing homework! If you change your mind you should come. What about you Logan?"

"Yeah sure," he said.

"Awesome."

OoOoO

That afternoon she was lying out on her beach recliner getting a nice tan. It was insanely warm for spring, even late spring, but that was California. She rolled over on her stomach to tan her back when Logan came in through the gate. "Hey, um your mom's home."

Anna groaned. "She still hates you by the way. Still haven't figured that one out." She stood up stretched and wondered inside. Logan followed her and tried not to stare at her too much; she hadn't gotten any less beautiful. "Mom!"

"Anna Mackenzie! What have I told you about yelling in the house? Use the intercom!" Her mom yelled, over the intercom. Anna grumbled something about not being able to find her mom over the intercom.

"Where are you?" Anna asked pressing the button on the kitchen intercom.

"In the theater," her mom said seemingly pleased her daughter had finally listened to her. Anna headed down stairs, still in just a bikini, followed by Logan. Anna rounded the corner and leaned against the door frame. "Oh there you are honey," her mom said looking up. When Mrs. Mackenzie noticed Logan next to Anna her expression soured. "Oh, he's here."

"Yes, mother. He is my friend, and our neighbor. Sometimes it's polite to at least pretend like you like the neighbors," Anna said. When her mother's expression didn't waver Anna sighed. "Fine, we'll go swim at his place since you obviously have a problem with him." Anna practically jogged upstairs, grabbed her towel and headed across the street.

"You should probably know my dad is home," Logan said cautiously.

Anna shrugged. "Well I've met your mom, might as well meet your dad too."

"He can be a little much."

Anna remembered the lashes Logan had gotten after he had missed curfew the first week they'd known each other, maybe 'a little much' was putting it lightly. But Anna was full speed ahead and across the street before Logan could convince her of anything different. They walked around the back and she tossed her towel over one of the lounge chairs before swan diving into the pool. She surfaced in the middle and bobbed as she waited for Logan to follow her in. "Oh come on!"

"Watch out!" He yelled before cannon balling into the pool. Anna squealed.

"Logan!"

"What?" He asked innocently. "You were already wet."

"Now I have chlorine in my eyes. And my towel is wet," she said motioning to the lounge chair which sure enough had been too close to the pool and gotten a heavy splashing. Logan laughed.

"We have some extras in the pool house. Now float, relax, be free." He said waving his hands and her. She did a back flip and then rolled around so she was floating on her back.

"What's the summer plan?" She asked.

"Surfing with Duncan probably," Logan said with a shrug.

"More surfing?" She groaned.

"That's pretty much all we do."

"God, you guys are boring."

"What about you miss movie star? What are your exciting summer plans?" Logan asked teasingly. Anna flipped back to her feet quickly.

"Actually I'm leaving for the summer; we were supposed to be shooting the sequel to the movie we shot last summer during the school year, but it got rescheduled due to budget issues. Once they worked out the problems I was already a few weeks into second semester. That's the whole reason I was able to go to Neptune for the year."

"So you're leaving all summer?" He asked all playfulness from earlier gone.

"Yeah, I'm behind as far as the Hollywood world is concerned. I'm on a fast track to becoming irrelevant. My manager already has several interviews lined up on all the biggest shows so that I can discuss my short lived high school career and my future plans. I've already got a Broadway gig lined up after the movie and a TV pilot filming as soon as the show opens."

"Short lived…" he processed what she was saying. "You aren't coming back to Neptune are you?"

Anna hesitated. "Dad's job will still be here and I'll visit when I can; but no, not permanently."

"God Anna, when were you going to tell everyone? School ends in a week."

"I wasn't," she whispered she lowered her head and tried not to cry. Logan stepped towards her and raised her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"I think I deserve to know the truth before you go. Why did you really break up with me?"

"Duncan needed someone after everything with Ronnie, and I wanted to be there for him cause he reminds me of Lily. But no matter how hard I try with you, you'll always be hers and I'll never be able to change that."

"From the moment you came into my life I wasn't hers anymore," Logan said. He closed the space in between them and kissed her. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He turned so she was pushed against the pool wall. Then Anna stopped and pushed him away.

"I can't Logan. Not with Duncan still in the picture, I don't love him but I'm not doing this to him. I'm breaking up with him tomorrow that was already the plan anyways."

"Then what?" Logan asked stepping out of the pool. Anna walked up the stairs and sat on the still soaked beach chair. "Then you bounce back from your relationship magically fast to date me for a few days?"

"I don't know, Logan," Anna groaned putting her head in her hands. "I'm going to be on the other side of the country for months. Maybe when things settle down again…"

"But they won't. I know how that business works."

"Logan, I do love you. But right now there isn't any way we can make this work." She stood up and grabbed her towel to dry off but remembered it was soaked. "Um can I get-"

"Pool house," Logan said gesturing towards the little building without really looking at Anna. She went up to the building and opened the door. There was a bed in the middle and it seemed like the pool house could also double as a guest house. Anna grabbed a towel off one of the shelves and dried herself off before sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked out the window but Logan was nowhere to be found. Anna lay back on the bed and let herself cry for a few minutes before pulling herself together. She opened her eyes and saw something funny in the fan, it sort of looked like a camera, but that seemed like a weird place to hide a camera. Anna sniffed again before standing up and filing the odd camera away, along with her and Logan's relationship, for things she didn't want to think about.

Anna left the pool house and walked to the front of the house where she bumped into Aaron Echols who has just stepped out the front door. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"That's alright. Hey you're Logan's friend, the movie star, right?" He said and Anna nodded. Anna couldn't help but notice that he was checking her out and whished she'd kept Logan's towel instead of tossing it on the pool house floor.

"Well it was nice meeting you," she said casually side stepping around him.

"You too, come back anytime. You're always welcome here."

Anna hurried away but she could feel his eyes on her all the way out the gate. There was something weird about his voice something…what? Sinister? Evil? _God, Anna you're losing it._ She chastised herself. It was just her ex boyfriend's dad, nothing too scary about that right? When Anna pushed her front door closed and collapsed on the couch with a blanket she felt much better.

OoOoO

The next day she drove herself to school and went to her English exam. She was a few minutes early and Carrie wasn't there yet but Veronica was. Veronica glanced at Ana across the room but didn't say anything. "Hey," Anna said awkwardly.

"Hey."

"How's everything? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Oh you know, terrible."

Anna glanced down. "I'm leaving Neptune; I've got a movie to film and some other stuff. I'm not coming back."

Veronica looked at her. "Oh wow, well good luck with that."

"Yeah," Anna said. Carrie came in then and sat next to her.

"Oh my gosh, you won't believe what I heard from Shelly!" Carrie said. Anna glanced across the room to Veronica but she has already turned back to her books.

OoOoO

After school Anna caught up with Duncan. "Hey, we need to talk."

"What's up?"

"Duncan, I'm moving back east. I've got a movie to start filming and a play I'm supposed to be starring in and a TV pilot. I don't think that I can handle a long distance relationship," Anna lied. Luckily Duncan had never been able to tell when she was lying, unlike Logan.

"So you're breaking up with me?" He asked.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I get it."

"Well, have a great summer," Anna said. Duncan turned around and walked away. Anna sighed, that hadn't been too hard. There was only one more conversation she wanted to have. She drove back home and parked her car. She ran upstairs to fix her hair before going across the street to see Logan but when she opened the door she squealed because sitting in front of her was Logan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Logan said. "Your mom let me in."

"It's fine. I was about to go over to see you."

"Did you break up with Duncan?"

"Yeah, I did. It wasn't that hard."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do, about us?"

"I know that I might not get to be here very often, but I love you and I don't think that I can handle knowing you might be here falling for someone else."

"I don't think I could fall for anyone else," Logan said smiling at her. "So you're saying you want to try the long distance thing?"

Anna bit her lip. "Yeah, I do."

"Not going to lie, I'll miss you trying to force me to drink sweet tea and eat those odd little lopsided biscuits-"

"You liked them don't lie!" Anna said laughing.

He smiled. "But I guess I'll live without that stuff if it means I get you in the long run." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck, their foreheads touching.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"You better." He kissed her and she tripped over her shoe and fell back into the bed. They both started laughing and she kissed him again quickly.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

_**Hey everyone! This is probably the end of this story, unless I wake up one day with a new place to go with this. Thanks to everyone who's read this story, you guys are amazing!**_


End file.
